


Violets

by legolasoftherings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasoftherings/pseuds/legolasoftherings
Summary: Legolas is needy, but you don't have the patience to put up with him.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Violets

It was springtime in Mirkwood, and even in the darkest place, birds could be faintly heard. Wildflowers of all kinds were blossoming in small patches, and the darkness of the forest was barely felt.  
On this particular day, all Legolas wanted was attention, and all you wanted was to focus on your work. As a scribe for the court, you worked hard, and it paid off. Today, however, you had procrastinated a little too much, causing more work later in the day; after all, the king wanted work done as soon as possible. Sitting at your desk in Legolas’ tunic, you surrounded yourself with paper and ink, and were utterly entranced in your work.  
Legolas had spent the day in the woods, which had been peaceful; the whole experience had been pleasant, and he longed to share it with you. He had found a rare patch of your favorite flowers, violets, and he came armed with a bouquet and a flower crown. Walking through the halls of Mirkwood, he received a few strange looks from the high-ranking elves, but he didn’t mind. He always looked forward to seeing your face at the end of the day and today was no different. The only thing on his mind was you.  
When he arrived back at your shared quarters, he barged in your room, startling you, and causing papers to fly everywhere.  
“Legolas! What are you doing?!” you shouted angrily, sweeping the mess of paper off the floor.  
“I was about to ask you the same question, darling,” he responded, albeit surprised at your unhappiness. Deciding to keep his cool, he continued, "How come you’re working this late?” You were obviously distressed, so he decided to take the safe route.  
“I’m sorry _meleth nin,_ I’ve been procrastinating all day, and got almost nothing finished.”  
“No, love, there is no need to apologize. It’s totally fine, please continue with your work,” he said with a smile.  
Remembering the flowers in his hands, he walked over to you and placed the flower crown on your head, making you smile slightly. Pleased with his ability to calm you down, he leaned over you and hugged your shoulders, making it almost impossible to write anything.  
“Listen, Legolas, I love you, but I cannot work with you doing that,” you said with a sigh.  
“Alright, fine,” he replied, lifting his arms with a pouty frown, “Can I at least get a kiss?”  
“My darling elf, you should leave this space before I shove this quill where you don’t want it,” you retorted, “You know I have to finish this before tomorrow.”  
Legolas walked over to your shared bed and sat on it with a huff, “Y/N, you’re being quite boring, you know,” he complained, placing the violet bouquet in a small vase and grabbing a book. You ignored him, and turned back to your work. For a while, the only sound in the room was the scratching of your quill and the turning of pages.  
Sighing, Legolas put his book down and glanced over at you. Your hair was pulled away from your face and secured with a ribbon, but little strands were falling into your face; your flower crown drooping slightly. There were little streaks of ink on your face, adding to the spectacle, but making you look even more beautiful in his eyes. The fact that you were wearing his tunic only made the picture sweeter.  
Standing up, he moved closer to you, smiling as you allowed him to approach. Putting one hand on your desk, he reclined slightly so he could read what you were writing. Choosing to pay no attention to him, you kept scribbling away on the paper.  
“You’re beautiful when you’re focused, you know,” Legolas commented, as if stating the weather. You couldn’t help but smile, but quickly covered your expression with your hand. He continued, “I just wish you would focus on me.”  
“Legolas, I understand that you want attention, but now is really not the time,” you said, suddenly exasperated and truly at your wits end with the child next to you. At that moment, you had an idea, one you knew he would like and one that would benefit you greatly, “If you give me a massage, I’ll give you what you want later. Deal?”  
Laughing, he stood and put his hands on your shoulders, lightly massaging the tired muscles. It felt better than you wanted to admit, so you chose not to say anything. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Legolas knew your most sensitive muscles, and pushed extra deep, causing you to let out a slight moan.  
“How does that feel, darling?” he asked with a smirk.  
“Shut up, and let me work!” you said, blushing, “I don’t need your sass, pretty boy.”  
“You think I’m pretty?”  
“Again, shut up.”  
Legolas continued to massage your back and shoulders, making quick work of the stress and tension. He was getting impatient, and began to mix kisses down your neck with his massage. Sliding his hands downward and forward, he wrapped his arms around your middle and peered over your shoulder. He watched as your eyes surveyed your work intently, checking for mistakes. Finally, after what seemed like forever, you set the paper down and looked at him.  
“Done!” you stated with a smile, “Now, you can have me all to yourself.”  
“Not a moment too soon, love,” he answered, grinning back, “I’m ready for my reward.”  
You giggled and slid your hands up his body and around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips. Leaning into your touch, he smiled into the kiss and pulled you close. He gripped your thighs and wrapped them around his torso, picking you up. Running your thumb along his cheekbone, you admired his damn-near perfect features, him doing the same.  
Seeing as you were still in your study, you murmured in his ear, “Let’s take this somewhere a little more private, shall we, _meleth nin?_ ” He chuckled in response, and carried you to your bedroom.


End file.
